


Interrupted and Unfinished

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tom and B'Elanna's first kiss, Tom finally tells B'Elanna how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place throughout Revulsion.
> 
> Thanks, as always, go to the wonderful and helpful Sareki, who has better things to do than give me feedback on my work, but who gives me invaluable feedback nonetheless.

          " _Shut up_."

          Tom pushed B'Elanna roughly against the bulkhead, claiming her lips with his own. He felt her gasp against his mouth in surprise, but she responded quickly, returning the kiss. Tom felt light headed. The knowledge that B’Elanna was kissing him back, not because she was caught in a pon farr-induced haze, but because she wanted to, was almost too much.

          Which all made it even more frustrating when the Doctor interrupted them. He finally had B'Elanna in his arms and the Doctor came and scared her off. She took off down the corridor like she would rather be anywhere else than with him. Well, with him and the Doctor. He couldn't really blame her.

          Tom kept silently cursing the Doctor as he struggled to pay attention to their conversation. His attention kept drifting down the corridor after B’Elanna. Half listening, he tried to absorb the important points. _Ok, new nurse, whatever, blah blah blah_. When the Doctor finally turned to reenter the mess hall, Tom made his exit. After rounding the corner, however, he realized he didn't actually know where she was.

          "Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres."

          "Lieutenant Torres is in her quarters," the computer promptly replied.

          Tom licked his lips _. This is it_. He had to get to her and tell her how he felt before her insecurity took back over.  Who knew what might change her mind or scare her off this time? If he didn’t talk to her now while she was being open with her feelings, he might not get another opportunity, at least short of another near-death scenario. And Tom wasn’t in a hurry to repeat that.

          It felt like an eternity getting to B’Elanna’s quarters. Tom was like an impatient child waiting for the turbolift to arrive; he couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting. He straightened his jacket five times waiting on the turbolift then paced nonstop on the ride to deck nine. His mind kept drifting back to the kiss. The feeling of her against him. The overwhelming joy that she was finally kissing him back. The realization that he finally had the opportunity to tell her how he felt. _If I ever arrive_ _…_

          It was only when he _did_ arrive at her door and pushed the chime, however, that he realized he didn’t actually know what he wanted to say to her. _Oh well, too late to worry now..._

          She opened the door and Tom hesitated for the briefest moment.

          "I... I wasn't finished,” Tom told her, his mouth taking over when as his brain refused to cooperate. He found himself staring deeply into B’Elanna’s eyes, unable to look away.

          "Finished?" she asked, her voice as hesitant as she looked. Tom hoped the hesitation didn’t mean he was already too late.

          He didn't answer her verbally, just nodded. He bent down to kiss her, tipping her face towards his. He felt her eagerly returning the kiss and Tom relaxed against her. He was pretty sure he could have stood there forever with B’Elanna in his arms, exploring her lips. Much too soon however, she was pulling away.

          "Tom!" she whispered urgently, turning to look down the corridor in both directions. "People will see us!" She grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him bodily through the entryway, the door closing quietly behind him.

          Safely inside the privacy of B’Elanna’s quarters, Tom stroked his thumb over her cheek and gave her a cocky grin. “Maybe I just wanted to get into your quarters.”

          B’Elanna glared, but not with any real irritation behind it. She reached up to loop her arms around Tom’s neck, a grin playing across her lips as she spoke. “And just what are you going to do now that you’re here?”

          “I’m sure I’ll think of something…” He grinned before leaning down to kiss her. B’Elanna’s arms tightened around him and his hands slid around her waist, holding her close. Eventually, he pulled back.

          “B’Elanna…. there’s something I haven’t been able to do yet.”

          “Oh?” B’Elanna responded with a flirty grin. When he didn’t reply immediately, B'Elanna looked up at him, confused. 

          “When we were running out of oxygen… you told me that you loved me. And for some reason, you haven’t changed your mind yet.” He let out a self-deprecating chuckle and B’Elanna tried to say something, but he motioned for her to wait. “I… I haven't had an opportunity to tell you how _I_ feel.”

          “Tom, no, you don’t need to say anything. Please, I told you, I don’t expect you to reciprocate-“

          “No, let me finish. It's not fair if I don't-“

          “Tom, you don't have to do that…”

          He couldn’t help raising his voice slightly, trying to catch her attention. “I do! Not because you did, but because it’s how I feel.”

          “Tom--”

          “I love you,” Tom cut her off before she could continue. He watched as B’Elanna’s mouth worked for a moment, seemingly stunned and unsure how to respond. She shook her head a little, disbelieving. Tom continued, ignoring B'Elanna's surprise. "You are an amazing woman, B’Elanna. How could I not?” He smiled at her, not his usual cocky grin, but a genuine smile.

          “Oh, Tom…” she whispered. He leaned forward, softly kissing her ridges, and she thought she felt both of her stomachs flip.

          “I love you, B’Elanna,” he repeated, whispering the words against her forehead. He moved down to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, until he finally kissed her again full on the mouth. The kisses started soft, but became more passionate as they continued. Tom groaned as B’Elanna sucked on his bottom lip and he pulled her body against his. B'Elanna pulled back for a moment, meeting his eyes meaningfully, then started to pull him towards her bed and they continued to kiss as they slowly stumbled across the room.

          Tom's hands tangled in her hair, keeping her close. B'Elanna's slid around his back, clutching the fabric of his uniform. As they moved, he started to explore her body with his hands, gliding down her neck, grazing her breasts, sliding down her back, squeezing her bottom.

          They ran into the wall and B’Elanna found herself pressed up against it. Tom pushed his whole body against her and ground against her a little with his hips. She groaned, feeling his growing erection against her hip. Tom grinned at this, enjoying the effect he was having on her. She growled, pushed back against him, and shoved him towards her bed. It was like a switch had been flipped in B’Elanna. With a goal now in mind, she wasn’t one to dawdle. And Tom didn’t mind one bit. 

          The back of his legs hit the bed and her hands were already on his uniform, unzipping his jacket, sliding it off of him, and throwing it in a corner. Once his hands were free of the jacket, he tried to grab for her clothes, but she was already tugging on his pants. Once they were off, B’Elanna shoved him onto the bed, removed her own pants, and jumped on top of him, straddling him. Tom pulled her face down for a bruising kiss, which she responded to enthusiastically. Tom slid one hand up underneath her Starfleet tank top, along the curve of her back as they kissed. The other hand dipped under the edge of her panties, desperately trying to touch her everywhere at once.

          “I think I’m a little overdressed,” Tom whispered between kisses. B’Elanna looked down at him, still in his Starfleet turtleneck.

          B’Elanna bit down on her bottom lip. “I think you might be right.” Before Tom knew what was happening, B’Elanna was rolling off him and pulling him with her, swapping their places. Her hands went to his sides, tugging his shirt up his chest and over his head.

          Once he was free of the shirt, he bent down under her jaw, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. He felt more than heard the contented noises B’Elanna made as he traveled down her neck. She moaned and slid her hands down his naked back.

          “Tom…” she gasped softly. 

          “Mmm?” he murmured against her neck, not stopping what he was doing.

          “Harder…” she whispered. Tom sucked harder on the soft skin above her collarbone.

          “No, _harder_ ,” she commanded.

          Tom smiled, though she couldn’t see it. “ _Yes, ma_ _’am_.” He bit down hard on her collarbone and B’Elanna cried out in pleasure. Her fingernails carved angry red lines down his back, and Tom cried out in surprise as his skin broke under her touch.

          B’Elanna pulled her hands back like she’d been shocked. “Sorry!” She swallowed and tried to slow her breathing, obviously afraid her enthusiasm had taken her a little too far, made her a little too Klingon.

          Tom shook his head. “No, no it’s fine.” He grinned at her. “Just a little… surprising.” He leaned back down to kiss her, slowly easing away her worry with his lips. Once he felt her relax beneath him, he returned to her neck, trailing kisses as he went. He experimentally grazed his teeth over her skin where her neck and shoulder joined and felt her intake of breath. He bit down on her shoulder and she groaned, bucking up against him a little but fighting her impulse to dig her nails into his back.

          Tom leaned into her ear. “B’Elanna,” he pleaded, “please don’t hold back on me.” He nipped sharply on her earlobe and was rewarded with her nails down his back. He groaned, his breath hot on her skin.

           B'Elanna rolled him over and settled herself astride his hips. Tom slid his hands up under her shirt and over her stomach, savoring the opportunity to continue exploring her skin for the first time. B'Elanna rocked against his touch, instinctively grinding against his cock, hard beneath her. Tom groaned and clutched at her sides. B’Elanna pulled her tank top over her head, and Tom reached up to unfasten her bra. He tossed it out of the way and pulled her down to him, kissing her hungrily. B’Elanna moaned into his mouth, his cock pressed against her belly and his chest hair tickling against her nipples.

          B'Elanna finally pulled away, scooting off him for a moment to remove her panties and pull off his underwear. She climbed back onto his hips and leaned forward to kiss him, entwining her fingers in his above his head. He tried to pull his hands away, but B’Elanna held them tightly where they were. Tom groaned, but unable to touch her, he settled for taking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting firmly. B'Elanna growled as she tasted her blood on his mouth. She had pulled back a little, licking her lips, when they heard it.

          “Janeway to Torres.”

          Tom jumped and B’Elanna nearly toppled off the bed.

          The disembodied voice repeated itself. “Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Torres.”

          B’Elanna looked around frantically for her jacket, trying to find her combadge. Their clothes were strewn across the room and she didn’t even know where to start. After what felt like an eternity, but must have been only seconds, B’Elanna saw a bar of gold cloth on the floor and knew she had found what she was looking for. Picking up her jacket, she tapped the combadge.

          "Torres here. What do you need, Captain?"

          "B'Elanna, we have received a distress call and I need you to accompany the Doctor to evaluate the situation."

          "The Doctor?"

          "Yes. The distress call came from a hologram. The crew are all dead, but we're hoping that you and the Doctor can repair the hologram and help him fix the ship so he can get home."

          "I… of course. When will the away team leave?"

          "We’re heading in the direction of the ship now, but once we get closer, we’ll part ways. You and the Doctor will take a shuttle from there. I’ll comm you when we are an hour away."

          "Yes, Captain. Torres out." B’Elanna released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and turned around to face Tom. He looked back at her, totally naked and holding her Starfleet jacket in hand, and he couldn’t help but break into a smile. He started giggling and after he started he couldn’t stop. B’Elanna couldn't help joining in, a little overwhelmed by the ridiculousness of the situation.

          She tossed her jacket onto the bedside table, then walked back towards the bed, planting her hands on her hips and smirking at Tom. "Are you _laughing_ at me? Tom didn't respond, but he did keep giggling. B'Elanna crawled back on top of him. She looked down at him and repeated her question. "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

          "I would never, ever dare," Tom insisted, only partially successful at stifling the giggles spilling from his lips. Eventually he got himself under control and B'Elanna grinned down at him.

          "I always knew you were trouble." Her face was just inches above his.

          He licked his lips. "I guess I just need a strong woman to keep me in line."

          "Oh _really_." Her face was almost touching his now. He could smell something, maybe her shampoo. He didn't recognize the scent, but it was warm and clean and he wanted to bury himself in it. He reached up, pulling her to him. B'Elanna moaned, wrapping her body around his and grinding her hips against him. He slid one hand down her back, his fingers following the curve of her spine. She shivered under his soft touch.

          "Tom..." she whispered.

          "Hmm?"

          Her lips grazed his, and he was overcome with the desire to devour her. B'Elanna gasped in surprise as he suddenly flipped her over. She clutched at his back as he kissed her, everywhere that he could reach. He started with her lips, but continued to her face, her neck, her chest. The taste of her skin on his tongue was intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough. When he felt her nails in his back again, he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was.

          B'Elanna growled and rolled back over, pushing Tom onto his back and straddling his hips. She continued to kiss him as his hands took over the exploration of her body. B'Elanna nipped at Tom's ear and she felt his cock twitch against her belly. She growled and pulled back a little, making eye contact with Tom, questioningly, hesitantly. He stared back, then grinned at her.

          "What are you waiting for?" he challenged.

          B'Elanna grinned down at him, taking his challenge and raising herself up a little. He took himself in hand, positioning underneath her. She shifted to slide him between her lips and Tom felt her wetness on the head of his cock for the first time. He groaned loudly.

          " _Fuck_ , B’Elanna…"

          She couldn't wait any longer and she slid down onto him, taking all of him inside her. She threw her head back and moaned, feeling herself open and expand to accommodate his length.

          "Oh! _Tom_ …"

          He clutched at her face, kissing her desperately. She sat back and Tom was completely captivated by the sight of her, naked and on top of him. His hands found her thighs, feeling her muscles flex beneath his fingers as she raised herself up on his cock and slid back down, fucking herself on him over and over again. Part of Tom wanted to take control, but it was overridden by the desire to keep hearing the soft moans and the way her breath hitched as she moved above him. Her breasts were bouncing slightly as she moved and he reached up to palm her left breast. He felt her nipple hard against his palm and he took it between his fingers, rolling it experimentally.

          B’Elanna grunted, " _Harder_!"

          He twisted her nipple obligingly and she moaned loudly and started moving faster. He pinched it roughly, wanting to hear her cry out again, and she did.

          "Tom! _Yes_!" B'Elanna leaned forward, hands on Tom’s chest. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her movements, rolling her hips against him. Her breath was coming in gasps now and her moans got louder as she continued to pleasure herself on Tom's cock. He could feel his orgasm building inside himself and he wanted to take her with him. He reached up with his other hand to stroke her other breast and thumb her nipples.

          "Tom, I'm.... Oh!" Tom twisted B’Elanna's nipples roughly and she cried out again. Suddenly she raised back up, back arched, head thrown back before she started to shake and clench down on him as her orgasm overtook her. Watching and feeling her lose control pushed Tom over the edge, and he grabbed her hips tightly and pushed up against her, wanting to be as deep inside her as he could be when he came.

          When it was over, B’Elanna collapsed against his chest. She nuzzled against Tom's neck as she struggled to catch her breath. Tom wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her back and one in her hair, relishing the feeling of her skin, warm and soft, but slick with the sweat of her exertions.

          Eventually, having caught her breath, B’Elanna finally shifted enough to let Tom slide out of her. She settled against his side, soon falling into a contented sleep.

          Tom remained awake a little longer, watching B'Elanna's face. It looked so peaceful, so content. So trusting. That B’Elanna could put so much trust in him filled him with awe and a little terror. He could only do everything he could to deserve her trust, and her love. He stroked her hip softly and held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair.

          B'Elanna stirred a little, whispering against his chest, "I love you, Tom." He slid his hand back into her hair, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

          "I love you, too."

          They fell asleep, still holding each other close.


	2. Chapter 2

          B'Elanna and Tom were awoken only a few hours later when her combadge went off. Unused to being in quarters not his own, Tom almost responded to the captain’s voice out of habit. Luckily, B’Elanna responded first, avoiding what could have been a rather awkward situation.

          "Torres here."

          "B'Elanna, we are nearing the location of the distress call. Meet the Doctor in the shuttle bay in one hour.”

          "Will do. Torres out."

          Tom slid his arm sleepily around B’Elanna, pulling her to him and kissing her. B'Elanna returned the kiss, her body already responding to his touch.

          "Mmm, Tom... You know, I've got an hour before I need to leave. What do you think about a shower?" she grinned at him mischievously.

          Tom's eyes were wide awake now. "Good idea."

          Tom and B’Elanna made their way slowly towards the sonic shower, stumbling a little as they kissed. When they finally got into the shower Tom pushed her against the wall. He continued to kiss her as his hands explored her body, still learning what she liked and where she wanted to be touched.

          When Tom moved down to her neck, B’Elanna verbally activated the sonic shower. The shower began to hum quietly and she felt the vibrations ripple through her body. She usually thought of the feeling as relaxing, but aroused, with Tom's hands on her body and his mouth on her neck, the vibrations made every inch of her skin tingle.

          Tom raised his head, returning to her lips. B'Elanna dragged her fingernails down Tom's back and sucked on his bottom lip before biting it playfully.

          Tom groaned, then pulled back. "I want to do something." B'Elanna looked at him quizzically. Without explaining further, he dropped to his knees, grabbed her hips, and pushed her against the wall. When he grabbed her, she felt rather than saw the bruises on her hips from their earlier activities and she growled appreciatively. Tom lifted one of her legs and rested it over his shoulder. He leaned towards B’Elanna and slid his tongue between her folds. She gasped as Tom found his goal. One of her hands found its way into Tom's hair while the other was flat against the wall of the shower, trying to hold herself steady.

          B'Elanna moaned as Tom probed her gently with his tongue. Her hand clenched in his hair as he started to suck on her clit. Eventually, her body started to shake and she pleaded with Tom to finish, to make her cum.

          "Tom, please..."

          Tom paused and pulled back. “What do you need B’Elanna? Tell me what you need.” His hands clutched at her thighs and his tongue returned to her clit, making her gasp.

          “Tom… “ She bit down on her lip and swallowed as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. “I... I need you inside me.” Tom groaned and slid two long fingers inside her, fucking her with them as his teeth grazed her clit. She screamed his name as she came, shuddering against him.  

          Tom's knees hurt from kneeling so long, and he gladly stood up, pulling B’Elanna to him and kissing her. She could taste herself on his mouth and felt his cock, rock-hard, against her hip.

          B'Elanna pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Tom. "What are you waiting for?" Tom smiled at her words, echoing his from earlier in the evening. Tom reached down to cup B’Elanna's ass cheeks appreciatively, then lifted her up, holding her between his body and the shower wall. B'Elanna immediately wrapped her strong legs around Tom. He lined himself up and thrust easily into her, as she was still sopping wet from his tongue.

          "Oh! Tom! Fuck!"

          Tom paused for just a moment, appreciating the feeling of being inside her once again, before starting a driving rhythm of thrusts, pounding her against the wall again and again.

          Her hips were sore from being slammed repeatedly against the shower wall and her legs were tired from helping Tom hold her up, but she would gladly be sore and tired forever if it meant that Tom kept fucking her like that.  

          The muscles in Tom's legs were screaming. B'Elanna seemed to him to be _completely_ unbothered by the strain of holding herself up by her legs and he wished he had her Klingon strength. But he knew that there was no way he could stop now, no matter how much it hurt. Not when B’Elanna was in his arms and on his cock and every time he thrust into her, she cried out in pleasure. Tom wanted to make her cum again, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. With the last of his strength, Tom dug his fingers into her ass, bit her neck, and fucked her even harder.

          "Fuck! Tom! Yes!" B'Elanna was cumming again and she bit down hard on Tom's shoulder. Tom completely lost control, exploding inside her and thrusting erratically.

          Tom set B’Elanna down and slumped against her, leaning his forehead against the wall and struggling to catch his breath. B'Elanna reached up to grasp his face and kissed him softly. He leaned his forehead against hers and continued to breathe deeply. Finally he pulled back and B’Elanna got a look at the bite she left him on his neck. She leaned in close to his neck, smelling the mix of sweat and blood, already disappearing under the sonic pulses. She growled softly and started licking at the blood, cleaning the wound with her tongue.

          "Sorry," she told him between licks. Although she didn't sound _too_ sorry.

          "Mmm. It'll give me something to remind me of you during my shift today. Waiting impatiently for you to get back from your mission."

          B'Elanna groaned. "Speaking of which, I need to be going."

          "I know."

          B'Elanna pulled his face down for a quick kiss, then exited the shower.

          Tom just smiled as he watched her leave. He knew it was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

          Sure enough, Tom was right. The entire day seemed to drag on indefinitely. He desperately wanted to see B’Elanna again. But as much as he tried to distract himself from thoughts of her and to focus on his work, his efforts inevitably failed. Every time he shifted in his seat at the conn, his uniform pulled against his shoulders and burned against the scratches B’Elanna left on his back and the bite she left on his shoulder, and then the night before would flash back to him all over again. At this point, Tom was just thankful that the rest of the bridge crew were behind him and couldn’t see how his face grew red and his pants grew tight.

          Tom was working in the Sickbay when he found out that something had gone wrong on the away mission and B’Elanna had been hurt. He felt his stomach drop through the floor when he was told that she was being sent straight to Sickbay with serious injuries. But he knew he couldn’t focus on that now, he had to focus on his job. Thankfully, the Doctor returned with her and he had her patched up pretty quickly. 

          Later that evening, Tom pressed the chime outside B'Elanna's quarters and waited outside. She answered and let Tom in, stepping aside as she ran a brush through her hair. 

          "Shower?" he asked, nothing that she was dressed in comfortable looking casual clothes.

          B’Elanna nodded and smiled. "It was so nice. I just didn't feel clean after getting back from that ship. I feel _so_ much better now. Those sonic pulses are like magic."

          Tom took her in his arms and kissed her softly, before grinning. "They are, aren't they?" B'Elanna just smiled up at him, ignoring the implication.

          "Have you eaten yet? I hadn't gotten a chance to." B’Elanna turned away from him, setting down her brush on the table.

          "No, I haven't,” Tom replied. “Want me to get you something from the replicator?"

          B'Elanna glared good-naturedly at him. “I’m pretty sure I can still handle ordering dinner.”

          "Come on, it's not much of a date if I don't get to treat you." He grinned at her, and B'Elanna gave him another look but eventually relented.

          "I'm not sure this is much of a date regardless. I just had my heart perforated by a mad hologram..."

          Tom pulled her back into his arms. "Yeah, but I’m the only one who gets to steal your heart."

          B’Elanna raised her eyebrows. “Wow, Tom. That’s pretty cheesy, even for you.”

          Tom leaned in close. “I do aim to please.” B’Elanna’s eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her softly.

          When she finally pulled away, Tom moved over to her replicator. “Anything you’d like. My treat.”

          B’Elanna sighed. “Fine. I’ll have some salad.”

          “Salad? Really? Anything you want.”

          B’Elanna looked back at him, mildly affronted. “What? I like salad!”

          “Come on,” he insisted. “You had a rough day. You deserve something delicious. And comforting.”

          B’Elanna tilted her head thoughtfully. “Ok, then… banana pancakes. With maple syrup.”

          Tom smiled. “Your wish is my command.”

          Tom replicated B’Elanna’s pancakes and some pizza for himself. After they finished eating, B’Elanna leaned her head against Tom, as they sat together on her sofa.

          "I'm glad you're ok, B’Elanna."

          B'Elanna turned to face Tom. "Me too."

          Tom wanted to say more. He wanted to share the terror he felt when he had heard she was hurt and the anxiety that plagued him as he waited for the Doctor to treat her. How he felt like he needed to take advantage of every moment he had with her, because he could never know when something might happen to one of them. But he hesitated. The strength of his feelings terrified him a little and he was equally terrified they would scare B'Elanna off. So he pulled her close and squeezed her in a tight hug, and hoped that at least part of the message got through.

          B'Elanna squeezed back, then pulled back for a soft kiss. Finally unrushed, they went at a relaxed pace, exploring each other's mouths. Tom had one hand on B'Elanna's thigh, and the other in her hair, his long fingers tangled in her soft waves. B'Elanna pulled away to breathe for a moment before returning to her task enthusiastically. One hand slid down to rest on his chest, which felt warm and strong under her hand. The other hand fiddled with Tom's Starfleet turtleneck, idly tracing the marks he still bore from her teeth.

          Tom pulled back before anything could get too heated. “B’Elanna,” he whispered, “are you sure you’re okay, after what happened? Maybe you just need to rest tonight.”

          But B’Elanna shook her head emphatically. “No, Tom, I need this. That _lunatic_ …” She trailed off. “I’ll explain later. But right now, I just want to feel… _organic_.” Tom gave her a funny look, but let it go when B’Elanna glared at him.

          He nodded at her. “Okay. Later.”

          B’Elanna leaned back in, hands sliding into his hair and pulling him towards her. Tom groaned when her lips found his and he pulled B’Elanna into his lap, never breaking the kiss. He sucked on her full bottom lip, earning a soft moan in return. B'Elanna dropped her head, busying herself with the sensitive skin under Tom's jaw, sucking and biting until he groaned and pulled B'Elanna's head back up forcefully, kissing her hard on the mouth. B'Elanna smiled when Tom pulled back to breathe and growled in a manner that Tom thought was almost a purr.

          B'Elanna sat back a little, creating a space between them. She pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it behind her. Then she reached behind her back to unfasten her bra and tossed that behind her as she well.

          Tom swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "Oh, B’Elanna..."

          Tom pulled her back to him, kissing her, sliding one hand along her spine and taking one of her breasts in the other. He kissed along her jaw, before finding her ear, tugging on it with his teeth and biting down. B'Elanna purred again, then groaned loudly as Tom took her nipple between his fingers. Encouraged, Tom leaned forward to take her nipple in his mouth. B'Elanna gasped. Tom suckled hungrily at her breast. B'Elanna cried out as he bit down on her hard nipple. She took his face in her hands and kissed Tom hungrily.

          Between kisses, she commanded, "Clothes. Off. _Now_!"

          Tom gave her a lopsided smile. "Yes, ma'am!"

          While he worked on his jacket and turtleneck, B’Elanna started unfastening his pants, making him groan as her hands brushed his erection. She yanked ineffectually at his pants.

          Tom swallowed. “I think you need to stand up.” B’Elanna growled in frustration, but stood up and pulled him up by his waistband. She shoved his pants and underwear down and Tom shifted, as though to move towards the bed. B’Elanna put a hand on his chest, shaking her head.

          "Stay right there." She shoved him back onto the sofa before removing her own pants, then her panties, and sat back down in his lap.

          She hovered over him for a moment, lining herself up, then sank down, taking his whole cock inside of her in one motion. His hands clenched on her hips. "Fuck, B’Elanna!"

          She started moving on top of him, rocking against his body, and grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts.

          Tom took the hint and resumed his attentions to B'Elanna's nipples, now bouncing in front of his face.

          He leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, feeling it harden beneath his tongue as he lapped at it. B'Elanna moaned encouragingly. Tom sucked a little harder and she moaned louder. He was discovering that B’Elanna was not quiet about what she wanted and he found the noises she made when she was enjoying herself to be completely intoxicating. He wanted to devote his life to finding every noise, sigh, and intake of breath B'Elanna was capable of making.

          Her breathing quickened and her movements were becoming erratic, desperately seeking the orgasm that was building inside her. She leaned back a little, resting her hands on Tom's knees and arching her back. She pushed against his knees to raise herself up before slamming back down on his cock over and over again. Tom grabbed her ass with both hands, helping to lift her up, supporting her movements.

          "God, B'Elanna..." Tom groaned. He dug his fingers into her ass and bucked up against her, making her cry out.

          "Fuck! Yes! Oh!" Tom felt B’Elanna tighten around him as she came, and he pulled her to him, one hand on her back, one in her hair, lips on her neck. As she shuddered around him, he exploded inside of her. Groaning, he continued to hold her tightly to him.

          "Oh my god, B’Elanna. You're amazing," Tom whispered as he pulled her face to his, sloppily kissing her ridges, her nose, her cheeks, and her mouth.

          B'Elanna returned the kiss when he got to her mouth, but then pulled back, still out of breath.

          "Mmm. Get in bed with me? I... don't want you to leave yet." She sounded a little hesitant, but Tom just felt relieved and he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

          "Of course."

          B'Elanna stood up and started towards her bed. She reached behind herself to take Tom's hand, and they walked together in the dimly light room. B'Elanna climbed in bed, and Tom followed, stretching out on his side and pulling B’Elanna against him. Tom reached an arm around her waist and B’Elanna sighed contentedly.

          "Computer," she murmured sleepily, "lights." The room darkened and soon B'Elanna was asleep in his arms.

          It might have been the post-orgasm endorphins talking, but in that moment Tom was pretty sure he hadn't been so happy, so content, in years. He fell asleep, B'Elanna curled against him, his face buried against her neck, thinking about how lucky he was to have gotten stranded in the Delta Quadrant.


End file.
